


things have changed for me

by idkspookystuff



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Human Anna, Human Meg, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Sex Worker, Smut, destiel smut, human cas, sex hotline, sex line, sex worker cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-01 12:48:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2773541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idkspookystuff/pseuds/idkspookystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Nice to meet you, Castiel.” Dean said with a soft smile, “I-I think I’m gonna get out of this girl’s bathroom now.” </p><p>“Please do.” </p><p>+++</p><p>Castiel works a phone sex line and is captivated by a client by the name of Dean</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. you're on line one

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this based loosely off of istajmaal's work "Let's Talk About Making Love" so I would definitely recommend reading that but it's not necessary. I would like to thank Josie and Jasper for proof-reading and keeping me on point in my writing, how would I ever get anything done without you two? Also, this idea was kind of sparked by a conversation me and Josie had. Thank you to everyone who helped his fic come into creation! -kisses-  
> Also, I'm experimenting with writing more so tell me what you think of this new format. Okay, enjoy!

“I’m telling you, Meg, some of these clients are so rude,” Castiel said, throwing a look to his best friend as he picked up the water bottle in front of him. He pulled his tee-shirt down, the one proclaiming he was a boy toy, and sat down in the chair. The two of them sat in a ratty cafeteria, thanks to whatever convention had decided to host Meg that day. The blonde wrote books for a living, a carrier that Castiel found incredibly boring. It actually required sitting in a desk. And doing work. Yawn.

Meg rolled her eyes, stabbing the salad below her before turning back to Castiel, “What?” She asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm, “Not everyone is eternally grateful that Castiel Novak is helping them jerk off?” Castiel threw her an offended look, one that was obviously just for show. He smeared a French fry in ketchup and bit into it, his face quickly transforming into one of disgust at the taste.

“I’m not _always_ simply helping them jerk off. Sometimes I help them shove a dildo up their ass.” He put the French fry down, shaking his head at the plate below him. “This food is disgusting.”

Meg rolled her eyes again, pushing her salad towards Castiel as she took the plate of French fries. “I don’t even know why I pretend to eat healthy, or why you pretend to like junk food.” She took a bite of the French fry, nearly moaning at the taste. “And anyway, it’s a business. They’re not calling the line because they want a friend.” She dipped another fry in the ketchup and bit into it again before continuing. “They’re calling you because either, A. they’re lonely and haven’t gotten laid in a while or B. they’re kinky as shit and have no one to share that with.”

“Still, would it kill them to say thanks or something?” Castiel asked, taking a bite of the salad in front of him and actually moaning in delight. He was so glad that he had a friend like Meg who was willing to share her food. Really, that’s all you need a friend for. “Something other than grunt and hang up.”

Meg laughed before taking up an obviously fake voice, “Oh, Emmanuel,” She nearly swooned, “That was the best phone sex I’ve ever had! Why, I think I’ve, I’ve, I’ve fallen in love! Oh, please go on a date with me! I’m taking you to a romantic dinner. Marry me!” Castiel shot her a dirty look and Meg laughed. Castiel cracked a smile too before throwing a crouton at Meg’s head.

“If you don’t stop talking trash, I’m never lending you a dildo ever again,” Castiel said, wagging a finger at her before stabbing the salad again. Meg chuckled, throwing her hands up in defense.

“Oh no, I’m so devastated.”

+++

Dean threw his jacket down on a chair before sitting next to his brother, dropping a book next to him. Sam took the book with a sigh. They had been attempting to hunt down a vampire nest for the past two days, with nothing useful actually popping up. “I already read this book,” Sam said, taking a pause to make a face at Dean, “twice.”

“You need to get out more, Sam.” Dean answered, standing up from the table in the worn down bunker to walk over to the kitchen. “I mean, when was the last time you even got laid?”

“When was the last time you got laid?” Sam retailed. Dean hadn’t been able to get out of the house for a couple days, and he hadn’t gone to pick up chicks in forever. The last time he got laid was probably three months ago and, truth be told, he was craving it. But he wasn’t about to tell Sam that.

“More than you,” He answered safely. Sam rolled his eyes at that and scribbled something onto a piece of paper. He walked into the kitchen himself, grabbed the cup of coffee Dean was making for himself and slipped something into his brother’s back pocket.

“I have alternatives.” Sam said, a smirk on his face as if that answered jack shit. Dean just rolled his eyes, going to make another cup of coffee. He pulled the paper out of his back pocket, throwing Sam a look as he read it.

“Is this the number of a fucking gay sex hotline?” Dean answered. At Sam’s shrug as he walked back into the library, Dean made a noise of distress, “Dude, why do you even have the number of a gay sex hotline?”

“Everyone gets a little curious, okay?” Sam answered defensively. “And besides, I know that you haven’t wanted to leave the house in a while. So I was just thinking, you know, perhaps if you wanted to get off you can just call one of these guys and ya’know, jerk it or something.” Dean rolled his eyes at that, slipping the paper into his back pocket again before sitting next to Sam with another cup of coffee.

“Okay, tell me what we’ve got so far.”

+++

Wednesdays were always a very slow day for business. Most of the college kids he dealt with had school the next day, and the closeted older men that called him had to work or something as equally as boring. All in all, he usually had probably five clients in an hour which, compared to the normal ten or fifteen, wasn’t really actually even that much.

And so when his phone rang, his work phone, not his cell phone, he was not expecting it to be someone that actually sounded his age. He had been expecting an old pervert, someone who stayed at him and had nothing better to do, perhaps a guy whose wife had died or one that had to overdose on Viagra to even get hard enough to jerk off.

“Hey,” Castiel said, his naturally deep voice falling easily into his even deeper work voice, “How are you, sweetheart? What are you wearing?”

“Um,” the voice answered, small and cautious, almost shy. Although it was deep and rich like caramel, it was still laced with an uncertainty. Closet case, Castiel was sure of it with that single word, “I should just let you know right now that I usually don’t do stuff like this. Jerk off to some guy over the phone, I mean. And I’m not gay. I’m just trying it out. Cause I haven’t gotten laid in a while and I just wanted to like, uh, yeah.” The voice stopped rambling and he said softly, “Dean. I’m Dean.”

“Dean,” Castiel purred softly, allowing himself to slip into his dom persona. Sometimes, the other guy really liked to be in control but with shy guys like this Dean, Castiel usually took over so as to let him completely relax and get off. Meg sometimes teased him about having such a system as to the way that he worked. “It’s okay. I work with many, many kinds of people. And let me tell you, doll, you seem delicious. Now tell me, what are you wearing?”

“Um,” Dean faltered for a second, “A flannel shirt and a pair of jeans?” He answered, almost as if unsure of himself. Castiel couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped his throat. Dean had this certain charm to him, Castiel felt as if he was dealing with a virgin or a blushing bride sort. Those were his favorites. That and clients whom he put on speaker for Meg to hear because they were so unintentionally hilarious.

“I bet you look so good in that, Dean. Do you want to know what I would do if I was there with you, Dean?” Upon hearing a little whine of approval from the other side, Castiel continued with his monologue. “First, I would kiss you. Rough. Run my hands down your body, god Dean, I bet you have such a nice body. I would kiss down your neck, biting occasionally. Can you feel me, Dean? Can you feel my teeth on your neck?”

“Yeah,” Dean answered breathlessly. Castiel heard a zipper and then a rustling of fabric, which he assumed meant that Dean was taking off his pants. Dean groaned and Castiel smirked. For some reason, he was enjoying this client more than he had enjoyed a client in the past few weeks. He palmed himself a little to get relief before continuing.

“You sound so hot, baby boy. I wish that I could run my hands down your body. Can you touch yourself for me, Dean? Can you wrap a hand around that nice, hard dick and jerk yourself off for me?” Upon hearing Dean moan loudly, Castiel chuckled darkly. “There you go baby boy. Jerking yourself off so pretty for me.” Dean whimpered again, a high pitch thing that made Castiel stick a hand down his own sweats, “You sound so nice. I bet you’re so beautiful. Getting off so nice for me, darling. Do you want a blowjob?” Dean moaned loudly at that and Castiel chuckled again, slowly stroking himself. God, it would be so embarrassing if he actually came listening to a client. Meg would never let him live it down.

“Manny, dude, I-“Castiel smiled at the nickname, but that smile soon fell into a face of awe as Dean screamed out his name, _(or rather, Emmanuel’s)_ and came. It was the most erotic thing Castiel had heard in his entire carrier and it made him want to shoot his load everywhere. But he couldn’t. Not as long as Dean was on the line.

He gave Dean a moment to catch his breath and was about to get on with his whole speech about how he would be redirected to another line in order to figure out his payment option as soon as he hung up, but he was caught off guard as Dean spoke softly, “Thank you.” And then there was a click and Dean hung up.

Castiel pulled down his sweats and was coming across his chest in a few minutes flat.

+++

“Cas, dude, I appreciate your business and all the money it brings in, but if you could please not fake an orgasm on my couch, that would be greatly appreciated.” Meg said as she came out of her bedroom the next morning. Castiel, ever the early-riser, had woken up at five and, with nothing to do, began making breakfast for both himself and his best friend. He lay across the couch now, waiting for the timer to go off to tell him when the eggs were ready.

“See, that’s where you would be wrong.” Castiel answered. Meg swatted at his feet and he sat up, allowing his best friend space to sit down and take a cup of coffee. Castiel had made two knowing that Meg would just steal his and then he’d have to make another one. “That orgasm was completely real. I had a major ten call the line last night.”

Meg fake gasped. “Castiel Novak had a ten call him?” She asked in mock horror. Castiel was about to reply when the timer went off, and he groaned, getting up off the couch to get the eggs from the stove. He grabbed two plates and scooped eggs onto the both of them, coming back to sit next to Meg. He offered her a plate and she took it, taking an appreciative bite of the food before asking, “So, what was your dream man’s name?”

“It’s highly confidential information! I could get in a lot of shit with Anna for giving away a client’s information to someone who doesn’t even work the line.” Castiel said with a fake level of seriousness. Meg gave him a look and Castiel rolled his eyes, following Meg’s example and eating a forkful of eggs before answering, “But I hate Anna so his name is Dean.”

+++

“So what’s his name?” Sam asked when Dean walked out of his bedroom. Dean flipped his brother off before walking to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee. Sam rolled his eyes and closed the book he was reading. “Don’t give me that. My room is right next to yours, ya know? I heard you get off. What did you call him?” Sam smirked before he spoke the man’s name, his voice taking a teasing tone, “ _Emmanuel?”_

“I have no clue what you’re talking about. I was just watching porn.” Dean answered, sitting across from Sam with two cups of coffee and pushing one to his younger brother. Sam shot Dean a look and Dean blushed, grabbing the book from him, “Shut the fuck up. What did you find?”

“On the nest, nothing.” Sam answered. He smirked at Dean before adding, “On your heterosexuality, however? I think I found it left in Kansas. Unfortunately, it died along with the rest of our childhood. So sorry about your loss.”

Dean flipped Sam off and threw a book at his head. It still didn’t wipe the smirk off of his face.

+++

“Oh yeah, babe.” Castiel moaned, flipped Meg off as she walked by and threw a pillow at his face, “Oh yeah, that cucumber feels so good. Oh my god. It’s so deep. Oh, fuck yeah.” Fortunately, the client came and Castiel practically praised Jesus before the man hung up with a grunt. Meg sat next to Castiel. It was Friday night, and so she knew that he would be rather busy, what with all the closet cases getting drunk, but sometimes some of Castiel’s clients were so hilarious that they both had to listen. It was better than whatever shit was on television and it paid the bills.

“If you think you’re gonna sit here and listen to my calls, Masters, you got another thing coming.” Castiel said teasingly. He didn’t mean it, of course. It was their usual Friday night. Sitting at home and listening to creepy clients like the cucumber guy. He had been calling for a few months, and while he was rather vanilla, he did have this fantasy which involved Castiel sticking a cucumber up his own ass. He never actually did it, but he pretended for the guy’s sake. He was rather old and came within a few minutes of cucumber-ass penetration.

“If you think I’m not, Novak, than it’s you who has another thing coming.” Meg answered. Castiel rolled his eyes before walking to the kitchen to make the both of them a bowl of popcorn. Might as well have something to eat if they’re both going to be entertained. “So, do you think Dean’s going to call you tonight? Are the two of you gonna rekindle the fire buried deep within your soul?”

Castiel rolled his eyes at his best friend as he let the popcorn pop, “Don’t be so dramatic, Meg.” He answered, shooting her a dirty look before the microwave started to beep and he retrieved the bag of popcorn, pouring it into a bowl before sitting down next to Meg again. “Of course he’s gonna call tonight. I don’t know if I’ve told you this yet but he’s kind of in love with me.”

“Sure he is. And I’m the new king of England.” Meg said, taking a piece of popcorn and throwing it in the air, successfully catching it in her mouth. She had attempted to teach Castiel that trick once before, but he had failed miserably, simply getting popcorn all over the place. Castiel took a piece himself and was about to eat it when the phone rang and he rushed to answer it.

“Hey there, big boy. What are you wearing?” Castiel asked, to which Meg snorted. Castiel shushed her with a finger over his mouth. Okay, so maybe big boy wasn’t the right greeting to use, but Castiel was nervous. For the first time in his life as a goddamn sex line operator, he was nervous about talking to a client.

“I’m just calling to let you know that this is the last time you’re ever getting my number because I’m getting married tomorrow.” The voice of a man that Castiel couldn’t even put a name to said quickly. Castiel was going to respond when he heard a beep and the man hung up. He gave Meg a look.

“See? Not even a ‘Thanks for helping me jerk off.’ Rude, I’m telling you. They’re all rude.”

+++

“So this Emmanuel guy just talks you through jerking off and now you can’t stop thinking about him doing you up the ass?” Jo asked, leaning over the table. The two sat in the back of the Roadhouse, where Dean had driven in to ask Jo for her help. It had been a few days since he last talked to Emmanuel and he hadn’t been able to get the guy out of his mind. Jo took a sip of the Pepsi in front of her before responding. “Hate to tell you this, Dean, but it seems like you got it bad. Like, _I need this guy inside me right now or I’m going to explode_ bad.”

“I know.” Dean said, running his hands through his hair. He himself had a bottle of beer in front of him, hoping to get drunk and pick up a chick and maybe get this whole Emmanuel thing out of his mind. So far, it hadn’t been helping much with anything but making him really honest with Jo. He would probably regret telling her this much when he was sober. “But I don’t know what to do about it. Dude, Sam would kill me if he found out I had a thing for a guy that ran a sex line.”

“So just call the line back and ask for his number.” Jo said with a shrug. She stole the plate of French fries that Dean had gotten with his burger and ate one before continuing. “I mean, hell, you could charm the pants off of a cow. Just call the hotline and be like, _hey, you wanna get some coffee or in my pants?_ I’m sure you could pull it off. I mean, I couldn’t but you probably could.”

Dean huffed. “Great advice, Jo. I’ll just call a sex line and ask for the guy’s number.” Dean rolled his eyes, taking a long sip of the beer and appreciating the way it burned down his throat. “I’m not that desperate. I could hook up with anyone in this bar right now.”

Jo rolled her eyes, “I’m sure you could. The thing is, you’re not going to. Cause whether you want to admit it or not, you have a thing for this Emmanuel guy.” She shrugged, taking a sip of the Pepsi again before continuing, “I mean, it’s adorable and all. It’s like fate put the both of you together. One day, when you’re both adults, the kids will be like, _daddy, how did you two meet?_ And you get to tell the little ones all about how you jerked off to the thought of Emmanuel sucking your dick.”

Dean rolled his eyes, “I don’t even like kids.”

Jo shrugged, “Well, you can tell the dogs then. Or Sammy.” She bit into another French fry before asking, “Speaking of, why didn’t you tell Sam about this? You two can have a brotherly heart to heart or whatever the hell it is that you two do when you want to share feelings.”

Dean groaned, “Trust me, the last thing I want to do is tell Sammy that he was right.” Jo gave him a confused look, and Dean took that as his cue to explain. “Sam seems to think I’m gay.” Jo laughed and was about to say something when Dean cut her off. “Don’t you dare agree with him Harvelle, or I will walk right out of this bar.”

“And find a gay bar?”

“Shut the fuck up.”


	2. our one hundredth caller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel goes to a gay bar under Meg's influence where he runs into someone he's sure he's seen before. Meanwhile, Dean has a date with a lovely coffee shop owner named Rose, something goes horribly wrong, and Sam realizes that he's met Castiel's best friend before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you so much to everyone that read and enjoyed chapter one! At the current moment, it has one thousand and sixteen hits, sixty four kudos, thirteen comments and eight bookmarks. By far, this story has been my most well received, and I'm so happy so many of you liked it and actually asked me for more! I've been responding to every single comment sent in, so if you have a suggestion or a question I'd be happy to talk to you about it. I want to also thank my best friend, Josie, for making me right this chapter before the new year. Without her, I would probably never have wrote this. -kisses-  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and the way this store is going, and I hope that you, yes you, have a very happy New Year.   
> xx  
> Dan

“Gay bars are so overrated.” Castiel said as he took a sip of whatever drink was in his hands. Meg had dragged him to a gay bar, saying that he needed to get laid instead of just pretending to. Really, she probably just wanted to hook up with a girl, with the way she was eyeing a brunette in the corner. “I’m willing to bet half of the people in here aren’t even gay. They probably just want to hook up with attractive gay guys.” He put the drink back down before shooting Meg a look, “And there aren’t even any hot gay guys.”

“Besides yourself, I’m sure.” Meg said, sitting back down. She locked eyes with the brunette again and smiled before turning back to Castiel, “As for your attractive bisexual friend, I’m gonna try to hook up with hot and brunette in the corner. Try to have some fun, won’t you?” She asked. Castiel sighed before nodding, taking his keys from Meg so that she didn’t try to drive home drunk, and walking out onto the dance floor.

Dancing had always been a freeing thing for Castiel. He may not be any good, but he didn’t need to be. He let his hips sway to whatever song the DJ was playing. Some modern piece of music, seeing as though Castiel didn’t recognize it. Suddenly, there was a hot blond in front of him, and Castiel smiled, reaching out to grab the guy by his hips. The guy smiled in tandem, allowing himself to be pulled in by Castiel. “Dance with me, sweetheart.”

The blond nodded, grinding against Castiel in time with the music and, fuck, if this guy wasn’t the hottest thing Cas had run into all night. He quickly caught onto the guy’s rhythm and grinded back against him. The blond let out soft little whimpers at the contact, and if Castiel wasn’t tipsy, he may have been able to place where he had heard those whimpers before. Suddenly, the blond was right at his ear, nibbling at it, and Castiel wasn’t one for bringing guys home to fuck without even knowing their names but he might have to seriously consider it with this guy.

That is, of course, until the blond whispered, “Wanna come back to my place?” and Castiel was finally able to place the voice.

He pushed the blond away before regaining his composure and realizing that was actually quite rude. He locked eyes with the blond, (he had the prettiest green eyes,) before shaking his head. “I-I’m sorry. I just realized that I-I need to get home.” He looked down at the ground, pushing his way through herds of people, his cheeks burning red as he got into his car. He quickly started it up, ignoring the calls from Meg. She would get over it, she could just get a ride home with the brunette. He just needed to get home.

+++

“No way,” Meg said, pausing whatever movie they were watching to turn to Castiel. She had taken off work due to a chronic migraine and Castiel had suggested they see what was on television when he had told her- “You had the client you have the hots for grind on you last night?”

Castiel nodded, looking back at the television in order to avoid his best friend’s glares. He hadn’t been able to get Dean off of his mind all night. Thoughts of green eyes and blond hair just kept running through his mind. The way he had whimpered, the way his hips had felt. Fuck, Castiel had a proper crush and he hadn’t had a crush on anyone since he was about sixteen, much less a _client._ “It’s bad, Meg.” Castiel said, shaking his head before turning back to Meg, his blue eyes blown wide, “I have it bad.”

Meg cooed, putting a hand over her heart, “Cas! You have an actual crush on this guy!” Castiel rolled his eyes. He attempted to grab the remote control from him, but Meg wasn’t done with the conversation. For a little blonde girl, she could get quite dangerous. “This is so precious. We need to find this guy! You’re like, soul mates or something.”

Castiel rolled his eyes, grabbing the remote from his best friend, “Don’t be so dramatic, Meg. We’re not soul mates. It’s just coincidence or whatever.” He rolled his eyes, unpausing the movie they were watching. He took the bowl of popcorn from Meg. “Just watch the movie. I’ll get over it myself.”

+++

Dean woke up with the worst headache ever. He groaned, rolling onto his stomach. He hated being a blackout drunk.

A knock on the door startled him, before he remembered that he lived with his younger brother. It was on days like these that Dean seriously wished he lived on his own. “It’s open!” He called weakly, not even looking up as the door swung open. He sat up, rubbed at his eyes and then looked over at the presence. It wasn’t Sam. A short, barely legal Asian kid stood in his doorway, wearing one of Sam’s shirts and his hair a mess. Dean gave him a weird look. “Dude, I don’t even want to know. What do you need?”

“I-um-“The boy stammered, running a hand through his hair, “I thought this was the bathroom.” He bit his lip, looking down at his feet before looking back up at Dean. “This is so awkward. My name is Kevin. I’m one of Sam’s friends?” Dean nodded, laying back down.

“Bathroom’s a door down. Tell Sam to keep his fuck buddies out of my room, thanks.” The boy blushed, quickly shutting the door. Dean heard the boy shuffle a door down. _So Sam got laid,_ Dean thought, _that makes one of us._

+++

Dean smirked at the blonde barista behind the counter, who in turn giggled and turned to her friend. She was cute enough, and had giggled when Dean called her sweetheart. Something in the back of Dean’s mind pinged that this wasn’t right, that he shouldn’t do this to the poor girl when his heart was already with someone else, but he ignored that. He wasn’t gay, and this blonde was just his type.

He walked over to the counter, smiling as the blonde giggled and walked up. “Hey,” She said, a hint of a British accent rising to her voice, “What can I get for you?”

“How about your name and number?” Dean asked leaning against the counter in an attempt to get closer to her. The blonde giggled again, grabbing a napkin from the millions they seemed to always have in a pile before scribbling something.

“I’m Rose,” She said with a smile, handing it to Dean. Across the napkin was her name and number, written in the kind of neat cursive that most girls seemed to possess, and a heart. “I get off at five o’clock.” She said with a smile. Dean smiled back at her before nodding and walking out of the Starbucks.

Sam wasn’t right. He was totally straight and he had a date with a hot blonde tonight. Everything was going back to normal.

+++

Castiel laid back in his bed. He was incredibly tired, but Anna would most likely kill him if he took another day off from answering calls from the line. Luckily for him, the phone had barely rung all evening and he was almost falling asleep, if he was perfectly honest. Suddenly, the phone next to his ear started ringing, way too loudly for his own personal preference. He groaned, answering it with a sleepy, “Hey, darling. Getting late, isn’t it? Couldn’t sleep without getting off?”

“I-I’m at a girl’s house,” A voice that caused Castiel to shoot out of his bed said. It was Dean. And he sounded like he was in distress. “I’m at her house and I drank too much and she wants me to sleep with her but I don’t want to sleep with her because I just want to sleep with you.” Dean rambled. Castiel nodded, looking down at the phone. It wasn’t right to do this to Dean. He was obviously drunk and was just wasting money on the line because he didn’t know what to do. Castiel quickly grabbed a piece of paper from next to him before scribbling down Dean’s number.

“I can help. I’m gonna call you right back, okay?” Castiel asked. Dean didn’t reply, which Castiel took as a yes. He quickly hung up, picking up his own phone and dialing the number. He was about to press call when he stopped. If he did this, he would be giving one of his clients his own, personal number. He knew the risks, Anna had told him. Dean could be lying about this entire thing.

Something in Castiel’s mind told him Dean wasn’t lying. And so he pressed call.

+++

Dean had too much to drink. He felt bad for doing this to Rose. She obviously just wanted a quiet night with a hot guy, and instead he was in her bathroom crying. God, he was so pathetic. He had called a sex line for god’s sakes. And then the guy had hung up on him. Emmanuel had given up on him.

All of the sudden, his phone started ringing with a number that he didn’t recognize. He picked it up with a sniffle and a soft, “Listen, now isn’t really a good time if you have a hunt so if you just want to call Sam-“

“Dean,” A voice broke through. _Emmanuel._ “It’s me. I figured it was unfair to let you waste your money on the line so this is my number. Where are you? I can pick you up, if you’d like. You’re in no condition to drive.” The idea sounded wonderful. Getting out of this house, having Emmanuel bring him home. He wouldn’t have to call Sam and suffer that embarrassment. But, he couldn’t. Emmanuel didn’t really care about him. It was just a business to him. He was just a stupid client. He was just offering so that Dean would keep calling the line.

“No,” Dean said quickly, taking a deep breath, “No, I couldn’t do that. I-I can’t do that. I’m so sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” He took a deep breath, “God, Manny, I’m in a bad way here. I think I’m just gonna go home on my own.” Dean heard Emmanuel tsk softly before he spoke again.

“Please don’t drive,” He said, and if Dean pretended, he could actually hear a boyfriend like concern in Emmanuel’s voice. But it had to be an act. That’s what he did, he acted.

“I-I won’t.” Dean said softly. He wondered why he trusted Emmanuel so much. He was just a guy who ran a sex line. “Thanks, Manny.”

“Castiel.” Emmanuel said softly. Dean nearly smiled at that. It fit the guy so much better than Emmanuel did. Emmanuel was too common a name. But Castiel, it sounded mysterious, ancient. That’s exactly who he imaged Castiel. “My name is Castiel.”

“Nice to meet you, Castiel.” Dean said with a soft smile, “I-I think I’m gonna get out of this girl’s bathroom now.”

“Please do.” Castiel said, “And text me when you get home, okay? I’m really worried about you, kitten.”

“I will,” Dean said, “Thank you.”

And with that, he hung up.

+++

“So, who’s got your attention off the nest?” Sam asked, putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of his brother. Dean had slept in, which was unlike him. Dean might be lazy, but he had a firm belief in starting his day early, most likely so that he had time to procrastinate later. That was his excuse, anyway. Sam knew it was because of the horrifying nightmares Dean had since they were kids in the same hotel room together, but he would never confront his brother about it unless it was causing him actual problems besides just waking up early. He learned his lesson enough when he was eight.

“Me? What? Nothing?” Dean said, perhaps a little too defensively. He had actually been texting Eman- _Castiel,_ ever since he got home from Rose’s house, but he would never tell that to Sam for fear of more gay rumors. Which by now were actually most likely extremely true. He would never allow his younger brother the satisfaction.

Sam peaked over his shoulder before Dean could catch onto what he was doing, and smiled at the name written across the top of Dean’s phone. “Castiel, huh?” Sam asked, Castiel’s name dripping with sarcasm from Sam’s voice in a way Dean had never fathomed to use it before. “Is this the name of the mystery man who’s kept you up so many nights in a row, huh?” Dean blushed a deep red, putting his phone next to his plate as he angrily took a bite of the piece of bacon Sam had made him. Damn, Dean had a right mind to leave his younger brother on his own if he didn’t make such good food. “What happened to Emmanuel?”

“Keep your nose outta where it don’t belong, Samuel.” Dean said with a warning glare, pointing a piece of bacon at him in warning before biting it. Damn, bacon was his weak spot. “And you sure as hell don’t know nothing about Cas.”

“Cas?” Sam asked with a smug that proved that Sam was too sure of himself for Dean’s liking, “So our mystery man has a nickname. You guys must be pretty close. Have you brought him by when I wasn’t around?” Dean rolled his eyes before taking his plate and standing. He started back to his room, only stopping when Sam called out, “Where are you going?”

“Back to my room, where no one will judge me for something that they don’t even know exists!” Dean called, slamming the door behind him.

In all the confusion, though, he had left his phone on the table. And it wasn’t very hard to figure out his password.

+++

Meg groaned as Castiel’s phone started ringing, way too loudly for her liking. She had woken up with the worst hangover ever, and the loud ringing was not doing anything good for her head. “Cas!” She called out, the sound booming back to her in the empty apartment, “Cas!” She groaned as she vaguely recalled Castiel saying something about going to Walmart to get something to help with her pounding headache, and considered letting the phone ring before she say the caller ID.

It was Dean, the client that Castiel had a crush on. At least she could get some payback on the little bitch for keeping her best friend, (and consequently, Meg) up all night.

“Hey, Dean. Cas is out but he’ll be back in like ten minutes so if you wanna leave him a message or something? I dunno. Just don’t make it too long, pornographic, or difficult to spell. I’m kind of hungover.” There was a silence on the other end and Meg was seriously considering just rudely hanging up on the guy when a familiar voice filled her ears.

“Meg?”

That almost made Meg sober up immediately, “Sam Winchester? As in Stanford Sam Winchester? No way, I was the one who introduced you to Jess, right?” Meg chuckled, sitting up on the couch to figure out how the hell Sam Winchester was calling her from Dean’s phone. “I haven’t talked to you in ages, bro! I heard you dropped out, what happened?”

“Things weren’t really working out. Jess passed away and I went to go into the family business with my older brother because our father was missing. He died a few years later.” Meg hummed softly, her smile falling. She had heard about Jess’ death in the freak fire, she was sure everyone had, but she wasn’t aware how close she and Sam were.

“That sucks bro, I’m really sorry that happened.” Sam thanked her softly and the two sat in a comfortable silence before Meg realized how they were even talking to each other in the first place, “Wait, how do you have the phone number of Castiel’s mystery man?” She gasped, “Are you Cas’ mystery man?”

“What, now!” Sam said, his phone way too defensive for Meg’s liking, “Dean’s my older brother. I took his phone to figure out who he’s been talking to this entire time. The real question is, how do you have the phone number of the guy Dean’s been trying to hook up with?”

“Cas? He’s my best friend, I live with him.” Meg’s eyes blew wide at the realization. “Oh my god, it is fate! I knew it! Sam, you know what we gotta do now, don’t you?”

Sam faltered for a minute before slowly answering, “Should I know what we have to do?”

Meg laughed, a sound that would make her resemble an evil genius who had just struck the most brilliant idea, “We have to set them up! They’d be perfect for each other, and now we actually can! Where are you guys?”

“Uh, we move all around but right now we’re back in Kansas.” Sam said softly. Meg smiled wider. She and Castiel had moved to Kansas a few months ago after deciding that New York was too busy for them.

“Oh, this is perfect! This is beyond perfect!” After a little more convincing on Meg’s part that this could actually work and that she was actually who she said she was, she and Sam exchanged numbers and hung up, both with a promise to talk the next day and figure out some way to set Dean and Castiel up on a date.

By the time Castiel came home with a bag from Walmart, Meg had managed to delete the call history and go back to her room where she fell back asleep. Castiel woke her up gently to give her the Advil he had bought before telling her to go back to sleep.

And he didn’t suspect a thing.


	3. the end is nigh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Meg arrange for Dean and Castiel to go on a blind date, and both are more than a little hesitant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I honestly didn't know this fic was going to get as much attention as it did. At the time of publishing, it has one thousand, six hundred, thirty two hits, ninety-seven kudos, twenty four comments, and ten bookmarks. To put that into perspective, that means that it had six hundred six more hits, thirty-three more kudos, eleven new comments, and two new bookmarks! That's insane!  
> Thank you to everyone who read and enjoyed it, and just because it's over doesn't mean you shouldn't comment! Please give me your feedback, especially on the chapter length and quality as it was my first time writing something really long.  
> (Also, I'm working on a cockles fic loosely based off of Talk Dirty to Me. Be on the lookout for that.)  
> Thank you all for everything you do for me.  
> xx Dan  
> (Enjoy! I told you it was worth the wait.)

Castiel had taken the week off as a personal week. He had listened to too many old guys jerking off for his own good, and with all the stress that the recent ‘ _having a crush on a client that you really shouldn’t have a crush on,’_ thing had caused, he just needed some time to himself. And so when Meg suggested a date with one of her old college friend’s older brothers, Castiel was understandably reluctant.

“I don’t see what the big deal is!” Castiel argued, walking back into his bedroom where Meg sat cross-legged on his bed, her phone in her hands. Meg had been occasionally looking down and typing something back, and Castiel could only assume that she was talking to her old college friend. Sam, she had told Castiel his name earlier. “I mean, if he’s as hot as you’re saying he is then he could get a date faster than I could recite Titanic.” Castiel sat next to her on the bed, giving her a pointed look, “Which leads me to believe that he’s either not as hot as you’re giving him credit for or you’re scheming.”

Meg rolled her eyes, giving Castiel the puppy dog expression that she knew Castiel could never say no to. “Please? It’s just one date. And I really think you’ll like the guy!” Castiel sighed, walking over to the mirror to fix his hair again. Meg was relentless, though, and was up and after Castiel in a split second, “I swear, if you don’t like him you’ll never have to see him again. It’ll be good for you, I think. Who knows, he could even be the one.”

Castiel laughed softly, turning to look at his best friend. “I’ll go on your date. But you know that I don’t believe in any of your soulmate crap.” He said before making a beeline towards the bathroom, “I’m gonna take a shower. Tell your friend that his brother better be ready in fifteen minutes at The Burger Stand. One time only deal, Meg, I swear!”

+++

“No, Sam!” Dean said, walking into the lounge from the bathroom, where he had been showering in peace when Sam suggested this crazy idea and nearly made Dean kill himself. Sam had suggested that Dean go on a date with one of his college buddies’ friends, and usually Dean would be down for going on a date with just about anyone, but this time it was a guy. And with that whole issue with Rose and Emman- _Castiel_ , Dean wasn’t really in the mood to do much besides research. Research was healthy. Research never tried to force him into anything and/or question his sexuality.

“Please, Dean?” Sam asked, following Dean with his eyes as his older brother made his way over to the kitchen, grabbing a box of Ritz crackers. Sam would have given him a lecture on how it was important to eat healthy if he wanted to be able to kill the things they hunted, but now was not really the time. There were more important things at stake here. “He’s a really nice guy. And it would help you to get over Emmanuel or whatever his name is.”

Dean walked back into the lounge, glaring at his younger brother before angrily chewing on a cracker. “For the last damn time, Samuel Dean Winchester, I do not have an obsession with some guy. It was just a one-time thing and he helped me get off, okay?” Dean huffed, putting the crackers down on the table, “I mean, hell, I don’t even like guys! I like vaginas, okay Sam? Big, wet, juicy pussies.”

Sam huffed out a laugh at that, taking the box of crackers before popping one into his mouth. To hell with being healthy, they already did enough exercise as it was. “All I’m saying is, dude, it can’t hurt.” When Dean shook his head and it looked like he was about to give his final answer, Sam pulled out the big guns. The puppy dog eyes. “Please Dean? It would mean a lot to me.”

Dean sighed loudly, looking over at his younger brother. He wanted to say no, but Sam was a master of persuasion with those puppy dog eyes, and Dean knew that he was done for. “Fine, one date.” Dean said, pulling the box out of Sam’s hands before walking over to his bedroom to get dressed, “Tell your mystery college friend to make it soon, before I talk myself out of this.”

Sam laughed at that before texting Meg back with a triumphant smile, _He said yes._

+++

Dean sat at a table in some shitty little burger place right outside of town alone, Sam waiting in the Impala in case Dean freaked out and decided that he had to leave. It was only for emergencies, Sam had warned Dean no more than ten minutes before, but Dean seriously felt like making a beeline for the Impala right about then. He didn’t know why he was so nervous, Dean noted as he took in the ugly green walls of the small burger joint, he had been on thousands of dates with thousands of girls and had never shed so much as one single bead of sweat. So why was it that now, waiting for Sam’s college friend’s best friend, who probably wasn’t all that attractive himself, that Dean was so nervous?

A little voice in the back of Dean’s mind prompted the idea that Dean could just possibly be gay. Dean quickly silenced that part of his mind.

Suddenly, a bell at the door rang, but Dean wasn’t paying attention. He heard a girl’s voice say, annoyed, as if she had mentioned this time after time, “I’m telling you, it’ll be just fine. I’ll be waiting in the car if you need me to. But it’s only for emergency purposes, remember that.” Dean wasn’t paying that much attention to the girl, but the reply immediately captivated Dean.

“I know, Meg. I’m still not too sure about this.” The voice, deep and gravely, like chocolate or the most outrageous sin personified answered. It sent a shiver up Dean’s spine, because it sounded as if the guy had just fucked someone deeply, or given a very complex blowjob, or even just woken up with the world’s worst hangover. It brought memories of a few nights back, and at that moment Dean very highly regretted being a blackout drunk.

Because there, next to an angry looking blonde, stood Castiel. Like, actual Castiel. Emmanuel Castiel. The guy that Dean had been jerking off to for many months in the quiet of the night. And he was no more than ten feet away in this shitty burger joint.

Fuck.

Dean wanted to kill Sam right about then. It would totally be like Sam to set Dean up with the guy he had been having fantasies about for weeks. And of course, it was just his luck that Sam had happened to be buddy buddies with Castiel’s best friend in Stanford. Dean wanted to run to the car. Dean wanted to punch Sam in the face or strangle him, something to make him feel the pain that he was feeling right then. A wave of crippling anxiety washed over Dean and he felt like crying in the bathroom, or jumping out the bedroom window.

But surprisingly, Dean did none of this. He was unsure why, but for some unknown reason, perhaps just god punishing him for being a dick his entire life, but Dean did not run. He did not flee to the car or the bathroom. His eyes refused to let him cry and Sam’s face remained un-punched, for the most part. Something in Dean’s brain prompted him to stay in place, watch as Castiel and his friend argued, watch as the friend left, and watch as Castiel looked around in confusion.

Right. So Dean may be in on the whole thing, but Castiel was as in the dark as Dean was less than a minute ago. The hunter took a deep breath, considered bailing for a second, and then started over to Castiel. Castiel was standing at the front, talking to a waitress with a very confused expression. Dean came up behind him and took another deep breath in before tapping Castiel on the shoulder.

Castiel looked like he was going to jump out of his skin, which made sense. Dean probably would have had a worse reaction, had Castiel been the one to tap him on the shoulder. He was glad for Sam’s constant need to be ten minutes early for everything. “Um, hi,” Dean greeted lamely. It was the best thing he could come up with when he literally had sex personified standing right in front of him. “I’m Dean Winchester. I’m Sam’s-“

Castiel cut him off with a wave of his hand that made Dean blush. This guy defiantly had too much power over him already. Dean was blushing, for fuck’s sake. “I know who you are,” Castiel said, his voice a low growl that had Dean’s insides turning. His expression didn’t quite match his voice, though, as Castiel gave Dean a confused look, “How are you here? Meg told me that she was going to set me up with one of her college friend’s brothers. This is-“

Castiel trailed off as Dean nodded slowly, and after an awkward silence, Dean realized that it was most likely his turn to talk. Fuck, when did he get so awkward around people he liked? “I know. I-Listen, you don’t have to go through with this if you don’t want to but I already got a table and I didn’t know what you’d like to drink but one of the waitresses kept botherin’ me so I just got you a beer.” Castiel smiled, cutting off Dean’s rambling as he took a deep breath in. Dean cleared his throat before gesturing over to the table, “So yeah, I’ll just be sitting over there and you can join me.”

Dean sat down at the table, and Castiel didn’t follow. For a second, it seemed as though Castiel was going to leave, and quite possibly for the first time ever, Dean felt his heart physically sink, and he didn’t know why. He almost couldn’t bear the thought of Castiel leaving Dean all alone in that dumb burger joint, of going back to the bunker with Sam, rejected.

And then, something strange happened. Instead of Castiel leaving, he started walking over to the table. Slowly, very slowly, he made his way over to where Dean was sitting. And then he sat down. And he took a sip of the beer that Dean had ordered for him, nodded in appreciation, and looked Dean in the eyes. It was only then that Dean truly got to appreciate the electric blue color digging into his soul, searching his eyes for something that Dean was not aware had been that important. And then, very softly, as if it were a secret, Castiel said, “Hello, Dean Winchester. My name is Castiel Novak.”

+++

Dean rolled his eyes as he walked into the lounge of the bunker. Sam had gone to bed a long time ago, and Dean was hoping to spend some time alone with his boyfriend of three years. But of course, as a typical Wednesday evening, Castiel was working calls for the line. Dean didn’t mind Castiel’s job, in fact, many times Castiel’s dirty talk skills worked magic in bed, but Dean had been expecting a night alone with his boyfriend.

Castiel met Dean’s eye with an apologetic smile, and Dean shrugged, sitting next to Castiel on the couch. He had learned a long time ago not to talk when Castiel was answering calls. If Anna had gotten mad when clients complained about being able to hear Meg laughing, she was furious about the complaints about Dean’s moans and whimpers.  

Castiel seemed to sense how lonely his boyfriend was, and ran a hand down his back comfortingly as he continued to talk up the client. One of his regulars, a guy in his mid-thirties that was really into subbing for Castiel. The thought made Dean more jealous than it should, but the guy always tipped, and the surprises that Castiel gave Dean afterwards were defiantly worth it. “Oh yeah, baby? Do you wanna suck me off?”

The sound of Castiel’s deep voice, so easily manipulated to sound as though he was on the edge of orgasm when he wasn’t even hard, had Dean dizzy. Suddenly, an idea popped into Dean’s head and he smirked, kneeling in front of Castiel. Castiel gave him a confused look, running a hand through Dean’s hair as he continued talking to the client, “Oh yeah, baby. You’d be so good for me, wouldn’t you? You’d look so good on your hands and knees, begging for my long, thick cock in your mouth.”

Dean shivered slightly at his boyfriend’s dirty talk, even if it wasn’t directed towards him just yet, and unzipped Castiel’s pants, pulling them down enough so that he could mouth at Castiel’s cock through his boxers. Castiel, surprised at the gesture as he hadn’t been keeping a good watch on Dean, let a real moan slip out. Fortunately though, the client must have liked that, because Castiel managed to play it up, “I’m so hard for you, baby. Want you to suck me off right now, let everyone know how much of a dirty, dirty boy you are.”

Though Castiel wasn’t hard before, he sure as hell was now, and Dean sensed a change. Suddenly, the dirty talk was no longer directed towards the client on the phone. It was directed towards Dean. Castiel wanted Dean to give him a blowjob while he was trying to get a client off, and fuck if that wasn’t the hottest idea anyone had proposed to Dean all day.

Dean managed, with a little help from Castiel, to get his boyfriend’s pants and boxers down around his ankles, and was now mouthing at Castiel’s cock without anything between his mouth and the warm heat. Dean knew it was hard for Castiel, no pun intended, to stay calm and collected at a time like this. As much as Dean got off subbing for Castiel, Castiel loved it just as much. He was infamous for waking Sam up in the middle of the night with his groans and the seemingly endless dirty talk that spewed forward from his lips. However, he had a job to do, and he intended to do it.

“I’m thinking about it right now,” Castiel said, and that was only partially true because he wasn’t thinking it. He was living it. “You’d get on your hands and knees for me, pull my pants and my boxers off. Start off slow, take the head of it into your mouth,” Dean was nothing if not a solider, and he had been trained to follow orders, after all. In any case, he did just as Castiel commanded, slowly popping the head of his boyfriend’s cock into his mouth.

“God baby,” Castiel groaned. Dean smirked up at Castiel, looking up at the man through his lashes. Castiel was usually calm and collected around clients, and Dean’s favorite thing was to break him like this, get on his hands and knees and suck Castiel off or ride him until the phone sex operator was screaming out for Dean. “That feels so amazing. I can almost imagine your mouth on me. Does that get you worked up, Victor?” Oh, so Castiel knew the guy’s name, did he? He wouldn’t once Dean was through with him.

Dean went to town then, knowing that Castiel wasn’t going to manage any orders when the client - _Victor-_ was so close to coming. Dean started actually sucking Castiel off then, lowering his head onto his boyfriend until Castiel’s cock was almost touching the back of his throat, until the burning sensation became almost too much, before pulling back off and teasing the slit, using his other hand to play with Castiel’s balls. Dean had learned a long time ago that Castiel was a kinky little shit who enjoyed having his balls played with during a blowjob. And, well, Dean couldn’t really complain when that deep voice was making little suppressed groans, suppressed just for him.

Perhaps that’s what keep Dean from getting jealous when Castiel was moaning in client’s ears. He knew it wasn’t for them. Sure, some of them could get him to blush or squirm or maybe a few even knew how to make Castiel a little bit hard, but none of them knew this. None of them knew what Castiel liked, what drove him crazy. None of them had Castiel come home with a shopping bag and a promise of some fun later. None of them had ever received a pair of panties and stockings from him. None of them got adorable good morning texts from Castiel. None of them had coffee dates with him. And they never would. No one would ever get to know Castiel as well as Dean had come to know him in the three years they had been together. Castiel was all Dean’s. And the thought drove Dean up a wall with want. Actually, up against a wall didn’t sound all that bad right now.

“Y-you gonna come for me?” Castiel asked, and fuck, if he had any other profession than phone sex operator, he would have most defiantly been fired for that alone. Sometimes, Dean was very glad for Castiel’s choice of profession. The guy, Victor, must have asked something about Castiel’s cool slowly falling apart, though, because the black-haired boy answered, “Fuck yeah, baby. You got me so riled up. I’m so close.”

Dean smirked at the information, deciding that the last statement had defiantly not been a lie. He could see the telltale signs of it all over. Castiel’s breathing was coming in shorter huffs, he was tense under Dean’s mouth, his face was flushed, along with his chest, which was rising and falling quickly. The aforementioned suddenly had a hand on Dean’s hair, and it seemed that Dean hadn’t noticed before the very moment that Castiel tugged on his hair, sending a very sharp sensation through his entire body and a spark to his own cock, which was now leaking in his boxers.

Dean took that as a sign to continue, and continue he did. Now Dean had a mission. His mission was to get Castiel to come before Victor did. His goal was to get Castiel to come screaming his name, in a way that would get Victor so jealous he wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He wanted Victor-hell, he wanted everyone-to know exactly who Castiel Novak belonged to. And who belonged to him.

It wasn’t that difficult to get Castiel right on the edge, but Dean had to give him credit because that boy had resolve when he wanted to. Hips jerking into Dean’s mouth, Castiel continued to talk to Victor, how also seemed to be on the edge, but had less resolve than Castiel. Dean would have cursed, but he knew that Castiel wouldn’t have appreciated it if he stopped, and so he continued, bobbing his head as Castiel thanked Victor for calling the line and then waited for him to hang up, ( _a ploy to get more money)_ , until finally, _finally,_ Castiel let the stupid phone drop from his ear onto the couch, tugged on Dean’s hair hard and whimpered, “Fuck, fuck, Dean!” as he shot down his boyfriend’s throat.

Dean smirked, obviously proud of himself as he pulled off Castiel and sat on the couch next to his boyfriend. Castiel looked him over, obviously deciding that Dean was too far away, before beckoning him over. Honestly, Dean didn’t even know why they actually communicated through words sometimes. They knew each other so well that Dean thought sometimes they could read each other’s minds.

Castiel pulled Dean into his lap, a hand on his boyfriend’s ass before he kissed Dean softly, the younger’s lips parting easily under Castiel’s skilled tongue. The both of them lazily kissed for a few minutes, Castiel’s hand slowly tracing down Dean’s ass up to his lower back before dipping lower again. Castiel was the first to break the kiss, taking a second to admire his boyfriend’s completely blissed out expression before leaning into his ear and whispering, “Why don’t you go get yourself ready for me, love? Wear your pretty panties and we can have a little bit of a round two?”

Apparently, the idea sounded really damn good to Dean as he almost bolted down the hall to the room that had originally been his, but had come to be Castiel and Dean’s room after time. As Castiel went over to their kink closet, ( _the one Sam had mistaken for a bathroom one day while really drunk and had come out still having the piss and also scarred for life,)_ Castiel started thinking of how lucky he was. He had an amazing boyfriend, a good, steady job, a place to live, the sex was mind-blowing, but overall, he had someone who loved and trusted him. As he walked over to their bedroom, he realized he had a boy who had laid his life in Castiel’s hands. His entire heart was Castiel’s, to have and hold or to break and leave forever in a life of agony.

But Castiel would never do that. Over the past three years, he’d grown to know Dean as more than a partner. He wasn’t just a fuck buddy. He was Castiel’s entire life, the one that Castiel was going to grow old with and marry. He was the one that made Castiel's entire life worth living. He brightened Castiel's day with his smile, his laugh was enough to make angels sing songs of praise, and he was so loving and accepting and utterly beautiful in a way Castiel knew that he didn't deserve. Still, Castiel knew that he wanted to spend the rest of forever with this boy, and all that was left to do was to push the door open.

He did so, and walked into forever. 


End file.
